


Just Because

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* Ian buys Mickey flowers.





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissMyFrogPhotography](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/gifts).



Ian and Mickey had been living together for a while now, and things were going good.  
Ian had a good job as a EMT, and Mickey worked as a spokesperson for troubled youth, they both finally felt like their lives were together.

Mickey had a lot of fun at his job, it was comfortable to speak about things he went through because he knew these kids could relate and that they looked up to him for overcoming obstacles in his life. However, sometimes he was up really late working on speeches and overall just stressing about what was to come.  
Ian understood that Mickey worked really hard to get to where he is in life and that sometimes these speeches were really hard on him.

It was late Saturday night when Mickey was sitting in the living room on his laptop typing away and pushing his reading glasses up, he hated wearing his glasses but Ian refused to let Mickey go blind so Mickey agreed he’d wear them at the house.

Ian could tell Mickey was really stressed out, as he watched the man he loves doing his usual nervous ticks and sweating profusely.  
Ian walked over to the back of Mickeys chair and rubbed his shoulders, giving a quick kiss on the neck.  
“Come to bed” Ian mumbled into Mickeys neck.  
“Give me five minutes please” Mickey grumbled back, obviously irritated, not by Ian but by what he was writing. 

Ian glanced at the paper and realized Mickey was writing about Terry and what had painfully happened to them so many years ago, Mickey was about to tell a room of troubled teenagers that he was gay for the very first time. Ian realized why Mickey had been so on edge lately, it all finally made sense. 

Ian turned around to walk to the bedroom, knowing he wouldn’t feel Mickey by his side until the wee hours of the morning, he just smiled and called out “I love you.”  
Mickey smiled, obviously grateful Ian understood how important his job was to him, “Love you too.”

The next morning came and Mickey was exhausted, obviously he didn’t get much sleep.  
Ian started to make breakfast when he realized Mickey was nowhere to be found, “Mick?”  
“In here” Mickey grumbled from the bathroom.

Ian opened the door to see Mickey sitting on the toilet with the laptop in his lap.  
“Really Mick? You’re being too hard on yourself” Ian sighed giving Mickey a disapproving look.  
Mickey rolled his eyes “Can I shit in peace?”  
Ian closed the door, and sighed.  
He finished breakfast before hollering to Mickey that he’d be back from the store soon.

“Okay, be safe” Mickey called out from the bathroom.  
Ian chuckled as he walked out the door, knowing damn well Mickey would be perched on that toilet for hours just writing away.

Ian knew that Mickey needed to be spoiled, it had been a long time since the two of them had a romantic night together; they were both so busy with work that they usually came home and ate, and fucked and then went to sleep. It was a routine that neither complained about but it was still just that, a routine. 

Ian decided that he was going to plan a cute night in for the both of them.  
Ian walked over to the alcohol section and got Mickeys favorite beer, grabbed some boxes of pasta and some decorations.  
Ian wanted to go all out, it had been forever since he let Mickey know how proud he was of him.

Before leaving the store, Ian walked by a section of floral arrangements, he walked around the tables looking at all the different flowers wondering if this was in fact way “too gay” for Mickey.  
Ian chuckled to himself knowing that it very well would be but he didn’t care, he knew that deep down Mickey would really appreciate it.

Ian wanted to get some sunflowers/roses arrangements for Mickey, knowing that the two different types of flowers would be unique and different just like their relationship Ian was satisfied.  
Ian checked his phone and realized he had been away for a few hours, but not long enough for Mickey to be finished writing his speech, which was perfect.

When Ian got home, Mickey was in the bedroom typing away.  
“Hey, I’m back” Ian walked over to Mickey and gave him a kiss.  
“Almost done” Mickey weakly kissed back obviously preoccupied.  
Ian just smiled knowing Mickey was probably almost done, that is until he erases half of everything he typed and starts over, Mickey was funny like that, an over thinker. 

Ian closed the door shut and went to the kitchen to start making the food, setting the table cloth out, putting plates and napkins with cute designs out and even turning on the fake candles he bought. 

When dinner was almost ready, Mickey finally came out of the bedroom.  
Mickey walked over to Ian who was stirring a pot full of noodles, and kissed his neck.  
“Sorry I wasted our weekend” Mickey sighed as he held Ians body close to his.

“You didn’t” Ian smiled, as he turned around to face Mickey.  
“Can you do something for me though?”  
Mickey looked curious, also suspicious as he looked at the grin on Ians face.  
“What did you do?”  
“Trust me” Ian smiled before putting his hands over Mickeys eyes and guiding him into the living room.

Ian had set the table up in the middle of the room and the table was cleared off with nothing but fake candles and a flower arrangement in sight.

Mickey froze for a minute, “what is all this?”  
Ian got nervous, he couldn’t tell if Mickeys tone was happy or angry.  
“I wanted to surprise you” Ian mumbled awkwardly, now not knowing if this was such a good idea.

Mickey walked over to the flowers, reaching out and touching the sunflower and realizing it was real.  
“Is this all for me?”  
Mickey turned and faced Ian with a twinkle in his eye that Ian had only seen once before, “yeah, I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you and lo-“

Ian was cut off by Mickey slamming their lips together, Ian could feel Mickey smiling in between breaths and that was satisfying enough to him, he knew he did a good job.

When the two finally came up for air, Ian was grinning ear to ear, “like the flowers?”  
Mickey walked over to the arrangement and picked them up, smiling ear to ear, matching Ian.  
“Nobody has ever gotten me flowers before” Mickey chuckled “I never knew what that was like before now.”  
Ian giggled “Is that a yes?”

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at the childish sound that just came out of the man he loves dearly, “yes.”  
Ian smirked “Kinda gay though right?”

“Right” Mickey nodded and confirmed, loving it anyway.


End file.
